


Indoctrinated

by KerryAnne



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, Corruption, Cults, Culture Shock, Discipline, F/F, F/M, Guns, Haven Church cult, Loveless Marriage, M/M, Manipulation, Multiple Marriages, Police investigation, Polygamy, Romance, Shunning, Turtle AU, Undercover Missions, brain washing, happiness, mafia, smutt and fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerryAnne/pseuds/KerryAnne
Summary: Twenty-two-year-old Hamato Leonardo's undercover as a cop to investigate a cult, where he meets Raphael, who was born into the cult and who turns his life upside down. Will Leo become sucked in by the cult or will he and Raphael leave and forge a life elsewhere?





	1. Leo's assignment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArtemisX1X](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisX1X/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo's an undercover cop and his mission is to investigate a cult.

Donnie's 28  
Mikey's 27  
Leo's 22  
Raphael's 20

Sergeant Hamato Leonardo of the NYPD tapped away on his PC keyboard and frowned, as he wondered how to get out of his father-in-law’s humanitarian award acceptance speech at the New York Plaza the following day. It’d be boring as hell and he hated dressing up and hanging out with the snobby elite. He’d also have to play the dutiful and attentive husband to his wife of six years, Hannah May, who was blonde, blue eyed, gorgeous, vain, pompous and spoiled and who also bored him senseless with her inane chatter about herself, fashion and her equally conceited friends, who detested him just as much as he loathed them. They’d never thought Leo worthy of Hannah, because he didn’t come from the same background and they’d long advised their pal to ditch him.

Leo and Hannah had met when they were sixteen at Hannah’s parents’ country club, where Leo had been the pool boy. It’d been love at first sight for the couple, but the romance had soon fizzled out on Leo’s part, when he’d discovered her true nature. It was too late then, because she was pregnant and at the demand of both their families, they’d married to avoid scandal. Hannah had had a miscarriage a couple months later and when Leo had raised divorce, because he was miserable and out of love with his wife, both sides of the family had said that was out of the question, because it’d generate a scandal, so he was stuck in a loveless marriage for the rest of his life.

He and Hannah didn’t have sex anymore, because she didn’t love him either, had said he was like a jellyfish in bed, she liked men with a pulse and he didn’t turn her on. She had her lovers on the side and that was fine by him, because he’d discovered that he liked men. Preferred them in fact and he’d had had a couple of boyfriends, but they hadn’t worked out, so he was essentially alone, which was depressing, because he was lonely and yearned to be loved and to have the loving and happy marriage his parents had.

Leo sighed audibly, scowled and thought, if only I hadn’t met her! Why did Fate have to punish me so?

“Trouble at home?” Karai, his colleague, asked from her desk next to his.  
“Same old,” Leo replied. “Man, you’re so lucky you have such a great and supportive spouse, instead of a bitch, like I have.”  
“Shini and I have problems sometimes, Leo, but the difference is we communicate and work on them. Every couple has problems and they’re lying if they say they don’t.”  
“Yeah, but Shini loves you and is willing to talk. Hannah doesn’t want to and thinks she’s always right. I wish I’d never met her.”  
“You could leave her.”  
“I can’t. It’d scandalize our families, especially if I left her for a boy. I thought Paul would last and would be my oasis through this sham of a marriage, but he wanted more from me than crumbs and an occasional fuck here and there. He wanted marriage and I couldn’t do that, so he split. I don’t blame him. He deserved better, but I do miss him,” Leo said wistfully.  
“Maybe Paul just wasn’t the right one, Leo, and if you met the right one, it’d give you the push you need to leave the bitch. That’s what I think. You have to have faith. The right guy will come along and he’ll blow you away in the bedroom and beyond,” Karai said, her brown eyes twinkling mischievously. “And if I have to be honest, Paul didn’t seem right for you. He was too straight-laced. Too like you. You need someone who’s like you, but also polar opposites. Do you follow me?”  
“No.”  
“You need someone passionate, impulsive, temperamental, outgoing, someone to challenge you, but who’s also caring, loving, considerate and who complements you. Someone like that. My cousin, Casey, could be perfect for you. I’ll give you his number.”  
“No, thanks, Karai. Casey’s a meathead, who swigs beer by the gallon, who’s uncouth, a loud mouth, who’s had more partners than hot dinners and he doesn’t turn me on. I appreciate you thinking of me, but I’d rather be celibate for life than date him and besides, isn’t he taken?”  
“Nope. Pity. He likes you, but maybe it’s just as well, because if you hurt him, I’d have to hurt you back, because he’s family.”

“Hamato, come to my office,” Commissioner Jones, a white haired, brown eyed and rotund man in his sixties said, as he stood in his office doorway. “Jones, get back to work.”  
“Yes, Uncle,” Karai said and resumed reading a file on her computer.

Leo stood up and headed to the commissioner’s office.

XXXXX

Commissioner Jones was both Casey and Karai’s uncle and was well respected in the police department, although there were rumors he was corrupt and had ties with the Mafia.

Casey had briefly joined the police, but he’d been caught having oral sex in his cubicle and had been fired on the spot. He now worked at an auto repair shop.  
Leo was rising rapidly in the ranks and he hoped to be a commissioner before he was fifty.

“Hamato,” Commissioner Jones said, pointing at a chair for Leo to sit down and then he did the same behind his expensive Canadian Maplewood desk, his fingers laced. “What do you know about the Haven Church?”  
Leo sat down and said, “Well, their leader is Oroku Saki, who’s rumored to have made his money through drug smuggling and who’s supposedly a born again Christian. He was born in Japan, had a dodgy past and turned his life around when he met Tang Shen, his wife of the past thirty years. She came from a wealthy family in Okinawa. They sunk their combined wealth into creating the Haven Church twenty-seven years ago. It's supposed to be a refuge for people, especially those with issues, such as addictions. He's called King and Tang Shen is called the Queen and they have a following of sixty thousand around the globe, which is increasing all the time. Oroku Saki’s an excellent orator and people are sucked in by his lies. He promises to help them and to provide a safe haven and place to join and to have a family, to belong, but the members have to pay all their cash to the church every month and they're subject to harsh rules. The women are subservient and are only seen as breeding machines."  
“You’ve done your homework, Hamato,” Commissioner Jones said in awe. “I’m impressed. That is correct. They believe in free love and polygamy, arms appropriation, pro guns, Revelation, the end of the world and there are allegations of child sexual abuse. Of course that’s been strongly denied by the church. Ex-members are shunned and current members are told to shun those who leave, calling them apostates. Even family members. The Church has services up to twice a day for as long as three hours at a time and they believe in disciplining the kids. Going so far as to spank them with belts and whips. Babies as young as six months are spanked if they cry. Members get married at fourteen. Sometimes younger and men have as many wives as they want. It’s called Celestial and it’s believed that the more wives they have the more spiritual they are. Oroku Saki has several other wives as well and he has fifty kids. One wife was twelve when he married her. Disgraceful, perverse, nauseating, immoral and illegal! I will not have that happen in my city! Members spend their lives promoting Church growth, attending Church, working there and breeding. If anyone contravenes the Church Laws and dares to speak out against them, they’re severely punished and shunned, like I said, so members are fearful to leave. Some have even been killed when they’ve left. Hamato, this isn’t a Church. This is a damn dangerous cult and I want you to go undercover, to investigate it and to report to me, so we can finally start compiling dossiers on them, bring them to book and shut the damn organization down for good. If they’re stock piling guns, Hamato, it’s not good and if they become spooked and think their members are in danger from the outside world, us and convince them that they are, it could become another Waco. Do you understand, me, Hamato?”  
“Yes, Boss. Of course. How long do I stay undercover and when do I start?”  
“Tonight. You’ll meet with Oroku Saki’s eldest boy, Tim, at their headquarters a few blocks from here and tell him you wish to join the Church. Tell the Church you read about them online and liked what they offered or even better, that you saw a brochure they left at one of the University campuses. They leave them there, hoping to recruit new members. They’ll be suspicious at first, but if you copy the members and act like them, they won’t have a clue you’re a cop. They wear damn kimonos by the way, so wear that. You speak fluent Japanese, so you should fit in. Most members are Oriental and speak it. My advice is to also befriend the members, like Tim and his damn siblings. If people see that they’ll trust you more, because Tim and his damn family are revered. You’ll report to me in a month, Hamato, and you’ll live near the church and work with the members. Now your background. You were born in Japan, are an only child and your parents are deceased. You studied History at NYU, but dropped out when you saw the pamphlet about their church, because it looked interesting, you want to do something wonderful with your life by serving others and what better way than this Church, which promises that?”  
“Yes, Boss,” Leo said, thrilled that he was missing his father-in-law’s dinner the following evening and at not having to see Hannah for an entire month.  
“Excellent. Hamato, the Church is extremely manipulative. Do not allow yourself to be sucked in and to believe in their propaganda. You’ll pay out of your own pocket for whatever you need and you’ll be reimbursed when you return to work. I suggest you leave work now and go pick out some kimonos and Japanese sandals.”  
“Got it, Boss. I really appreciate you trusting me with this assignment. I won’t let you down, Commissioner.”  
“I know you won’t, Hamato. You’re a fine officer and I believe you’ll have my job someday. Good luck and don’t worry about your wife. I’ll inform her about your assignment. Do it well and you’ll be promoted.”  
“I sure will. See you in a month,” Leo said and saluted his boss.

Leo left the office, went to his desk, grabbed his brief case and told Karai he’d see her in a month, because he had an assignment.

Leo then left the station, hopped into his car and drove to the nearest mall to look for a kimono and Japanese sandals, vowing that his assignment would be a success and that the Church would soon be shut down for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Will Leo's mission be a success?


	2. The Haven Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo meets Tanaka Raphael, one of the church members and both are taken with one another.

Leo arrived at the Haven Church’s headquarters a little after five p.m., dressed in a blue silk kimono and Japanese sandals for his meeting with Oroku Tim, which had been arranged over the phone. The kimono and sandals had cost him over a grand to his dismay, but hopefully he’d be reimbursed for them the following month.

“Hi,” Leo said to an elderly gray haired, dark eyed and plump woman, who was on the way out. “I’m Sato Brian. I’m here for a meeting with Oroku Tim.”  
“Did you make an appointment?”  
“Yes. I saw a brochure about the church at my uni. It piqued my interest, especially as you do so much good for everyone and that’s how I’d like to spend my life. You know, dedicate my life to serving others,” Leo said and flashed his warmest smile. “But I have several questions I’d like answered before I commit myself.”  
“Do you know the other Turtles here?”  
“No Ma’am. I don’t know anyone.”  
“You wait here. I’ll see if one of our junior pastors can answer your questions. Mr. Oroku’s busy,” the woman said and disappeared into the church.

She returned a few minutes later with an emerald skinned, green eyed and surly looking Turtle, who wore a red silk kimono and Japanese sandals.

“Raphael, this is Sato Brian,” the woman said. “He wishes to join our church and has a few questions he wants answered. I trust you can assist him.”  
“Yes, Mrs Suzuki,” Raphael said and bowed.  
“Good boy,” the old woman said and beamed. “You’re a fine pastor and we’re all very proud of you. Good day, Mr. Sato. Raphael, I’ll see you at the service later.”  
“I can’t wait,” Raphael muttered when the old woman had left. He scowled at Leo and said, “Come on already. I ain’t got all day and I’ve got more important things ta do.”

So much for the welcome reception, Leo thought, as he followed Raphael inside. That Turtle’s extremely sexy. I wouldn’t mind getting to know him, but why’s he so hostile?

XXXX

Seated inside Raphael’s office, Leo smiled at Raphael and said, “I was really hoping to talk to Mr. Oroku. He said he was available.”  
“He ain’t, so ya get me. I’m Tanaka Raphael. I’ve spent my entire life in the church and am perfectly qualified ta answer yer questions. Ask and make it quick, because I’ve got things ta do.”  
“I’m an only child…..”  
“I didn’t ask yer family history. What do ya wanna know ‘bout my church?”  
Leo bristled at Raphael’s rudeness and said, “Why are you so hostile? Do you treat all potential members this way or is it just me?”  
Raphael sighed and said, “It ain’t ya, Mr. Sato. I’ve been up since four and had a long ass day runnin’ after everyone and doin’ what they wanted. I’m tired and all I wanna do is sleep, but I can’t, because I got evenin’ service ta help with and then I’ve gotta talk ta a couple, who’re havin’ trouble with their marriage, so I probably won’t get ta bed before midnight. I apologize. Let’s start over. Do ya want anythin’ ta drink? Caffeinated drinks ain’t permitted, because they’re unhealthy, so I can offer ya water.”  
“No, thanks, Mr. Tanaka. Apology accepted. I know what it’s like being stressed out. Anyway, I was at university, where I studied history and I came across a brochure on the church…..”

“Raphael,” a female voice said from the doorway.  
“Good gosh, Maya,” Raphael snapped, his green eyes flashing. “Don’t ya knock? I’m busy talkin’ ta a potential member of our church. What do ya want?”  
“To talk to you about the wedding,” Maya a thin, dark eyed and dark haired Japanese girl said.  
“I’m busy!”  
“But we have to discuss it, Raphael. You keep putting it off and we’re supposed to be getting married in May and…..”  
“That’s a whole year away!”

“Shall I go?” Leo asked. “I don’t want to….”  
“No! Ya stay there, Mr. Sato,” Raphael said. “Maya, I’ll talk ta ya later. I’m busy. Get out and don’t come back.”

Maya’s eyes brimmed with tears and she said sadly, “Raphael, why are you so cruel to me when I love you so much?”  
“Out!” Raphael hissed.

Maya fled.

“Sorry ‘bout that, Mr. Sato,” Raphael said. “That was my charmin’ fiancée, Maya. Girl just can’t take a hint.”  
“Do you love her?” Leo asked. “Or is it an arranged marriage? Sorry if I’m prying.”  
“Arranged. We’ve been engaged since I was fourteen and she was seventeen. I’m twenty now. The church thinks it’s time we get married and start a family, but I….” Raphael lowered his voice and said. “That ain’t what I want, but I’ll end up doin’ it. Got no choice if I wanna stay parta the church. Anyway, what do ya wanna know?”  
“That stinks.”  
“That’s the way it is. Ya do what the church wants and if ya don’t, yer shunned and deemed an apostate. I couldn’t bring that shame ta my family, especially my elderly parents, so I do everythin’ I’m asked, even if I don’t wanna. Ya will have ta as well if ya plan on joinin’ us. Yer every move is watched.”  
“Sounds like a prison and a cult, rather than a church. Don’t you think, Mr. Tanaka?”  
“Screw the Mr. Tanaka. Call me Raphael or Raph. I don’t mind. Mr. is for my dad. No. It ain’t a cult. I get why ya think it might be, Mr. Sato, but it ain’t. We have loadsa fun with singin’, honorin’ the King and Queen, prayin’, gatherings, picnics and we’re all happy here. No one wants ta leave and it’s a good place ta raise kids. I’m happy here. My only blight’s Maya.”

Raphael sounded brainwashed, so Leo knew he had to tread carefully.

“You’re a dutiful son, Raphael,” Leo said. “Your parents must be proud to have raised such a fine son.”  
“I try ta be after the way I used ta be, Mr. Sato. I was a rebel in my teens. I smoked, drank and did all I could ta rebel. The only thing I didn’t do was have sex. I couldn’t find someone who intrigued me enough ta do it,” Raphael said, his green eyes boring intently into Leo’s and sending a shiver down his spine. “I ran away, but was caught, brought home and given an ultimatum: conform or I’d be kicked out forever. That’s rough for a fourteen-year-old, who’s got no other family, skills or money, so naturally I changed and became the good kid they all wanted me ta be. What ‘bout ya? Ya got a girlfriend?”  
“Brian. Nope. I’m single. My parents died in a car crash when I was five and I was an only kid, so I’m all alone in the world. I grew up in an orphanage. That’s another reason why I want to join the church. You all seem like a happy family and I want to belong and feel like I matter to people.”  
“I’m so sorry, Brian. That musta been tough. I hope ya join, because ya’ll love it here and I got no doubt ya’ll fit in real quick.”  
“Thank you. Is it true you’re not allowed to eat meat?”  
“Yep. We’re all vegetarians. His Majesty says that’s the best way ta be and alcohol and stimulants are forbidden.”  
“Your accent’s Brooklyn?”  
“Yeah. My family’s from there, but we all live on the compound now. I got a huge family. Five moms, loadsa step siblings, who’re also my cousins, aunts and uncles. My siblings are all much older than me. Dad married my uncle’s four wives when my uncle passed and they never had kids with him, so my cousins are also my step siblings. Ya follow?”  
“How does your mom feel about polygamy?”  
“It don’t matter how she feels. Men rule and women are subservient.”  
“Do you agree with that? What about equality?”  
“Women are only good enough for breeding’ and for cleanin’ house. That’s just the way it is. Been that way since the church began and it won’t change. It don’t matter if I agree or not neither. It’s Church Law.”  
“But how can you be okay with it, Raphael? Don’t you think it’s wrong? Do you really want multiple wives and hundreds of kids? What would you want if you could choose?”  
“A husband,” Raphael blurted out, his cheeks flaming. “One husband and livin’ with him far away in France or wherever, where we can do whatever we want, but it’s a pipe dream, Brian, because my life is the church and bein’ under their rules. Don’t tell no one. I’ll deny it if ya do and if word gets out ta my parents, I’ll be punished again for that.” Raphael lowered his voice and said, “I was fourteen when I discovered I liked boys and I found naked images of them on the Internet. My dad caught me and was furious. My parents asked His Majesty for help on how ta cure their ‘perverted’ son. I was subjected ta electric shock therapy, beatings and so much more. It broke me so much that I apologized, said I was straight and didn’t mean it. They forgave me, took away the PC and hooked me up with Maya. I ain’t never kissed or touched her. The thought of it disgusts me, because she don’t turn me on and I still like guys, but….I don’t know why I’m tellin’ ya.”  
“It’s easier telling a stranger. I’m sorry for all you’ve endured. You didn’t deserve it and your feelings aren’t wrong, Raphael. God made you and you’re perfect as you are, okay? You have nothing to be ashamed of. Love is love.”  
“If only I’d met ya when I was younger, huh? Maybe my life woulda been different. I sense we coulda been wonderful pals and maybe more. It’s too late now. My fate’s chosen for me,” Raphael said despondently.  
“Rubbish. What if I joined and left after a month or so? You could come with me and stay with me. I’ll find you a job and you can do what you want.”  
“Why would ya do that for me?” Raphael said, his green eyes wide in surprise. “What would ya want in return? There’s always a catch, right? I know. Ya want me as yer bed mate, don’t ya? Or maybe yer doin’ it outta pity. I don’t need no one’s pity!”  
“No to both, although I do think you’re very handsome. I’m doing it, because I can sense you’re not really happy, Raphael. How the heck could you be living in a church that dictates every facet of your life, right down to who you can marry and probably how many kids you can have? A church that preaches absolute obedience, that shuns those who don’t confirm and that considers women subservient. That’s not a church. That’s a cult. Why the hell do you stock pile guns, Raphael?”  
“We don’t stock pile guns. It’s just considered a necessity ta have them. I’ve got a few,” Raphael said defensively. “Me handsome? Thanks. No one’s called me that before. Yer sexy and I love yer sapphire eyes. I could drown in them forever, but seriously, the guns are just for protection.”  
“Why?”  
“Ta protect ourselves. What’s wrong with it? The second amendment says we should have the right ta arms.”  
“But kids as young as twelve have them. That’s dangerous! You see, Raphael, the outside world’s worried the church is going to create another Waco.”  
“They’re nuts, because that ain’t the King’s intention and it ain’t true ‘bout kids usin’ them. They only use them when they’re eighteen and older. Our king just wants us ta be able ta protect ourselves in case there’s trouble, because people don’t understand us and keep callin’ us a damn cult! People like ya. Nosy parkers. They don’t see the happiness here and how content we all are….”  
“Did you know that the suicide rate of ex-members is extremely high?”  
“Manipulated statistics.”  
“Manipulated? Four hundred people commit suicide every month, Raphael, but yet people keep flocking to the church. Why is that? What’s the great appeal of your King? Must be a fine orator and manipulator.”  
“He’s an awesome guy and very carin’. That’s why,” Raphael said icily. “We all love him very much and I consider him a second dad. The statistics sound manipulated. Probably by the cops. They hate us and would do anythin’ ta shut us down. They’d probably also send an undercover cop ta investigate us. Are ya one, Brian?” Raphael asked and frowned.

Leo’s stomach churned in dread at Raphael’s words. Had he been found out? Shit. Some cop he was.

“No. Of course not, Raphael,” Leo lied. “I’m just an interested party wanting to join and wanting questions I have answered. That’s all. The ex-members commit suicide, because they have no one and no skills. They have nothing and they feel all alone and disconsolate. Shunned by their families and friends, they think suicide is the only way. Most who commit suicide were victims of child abuse. It happens in the church, doesn’t it? Don’t you think a child bride is also a form of abuse? It’s immoral and illegal and going on here. You see it, Raphael, don’t you? You know it’s wrong…..”  
Raphael swallowed the lump in his throat and said thickly, his green eyes filling with tears, as unpleasant, traumatic and soul-destroying memories flashed in his mind, “Things sometimes happen that shouldn’t happen. Ya shouldn’t ask questions if ya wanna join, Brian. Ya could get into trouble. Do ya understand? Huge trouble. Ya seem like a nice guy. I like ya a lot and I don’t want ya ta get hurt. Drop it. Please. Go ta the service, see what ya think ‘bout it and make a decision.”  
“Were you abused, Raphael? You can tell me. I won’t tell anyone. I promise. I’m going to join, Raphael. I’ve decided, so we can be friends and you can talk to me about anything. I could use a friend. I don’t know anyone here. You can come with me if I leave. Remember that, okay? You can have the life you want. I like you very much and I'll help you.”  
“I……”

“Raphael!" a male voice said from the doorway.

The emerald skinned turtle glanced up and blanched when he saw the dark haired and eyed, twenty-nine-year-old Oroku Tim in the door way.

“Yer Majesty,” Raphael said nervously. “I was just talkin’ ta Mr. Sato here. He wants ta join our family. I’ve answered his questions 'bout us as best as I could. He’s real excited ‘bout it all. I think he’d be a wonderful asset ta our family. He seems smart and educated and overall a decent guy.”  
“Like your opinion matters,” Oroku said sharply. “I make the decisions. You can leave. Go on. What are you waiting for?”  
“It was lovely meetin’ ya, Brian,” Raphael said. “I’ll see ya ‘round soon. Later, Yer Majesty.”

Raphael’s anxiety and unease around Oroku hadn’t gone unnoticed by Leo, who suspected Oroku had harmed Raphael. Maybe sexual abuse, because Raphael had seemed distraught when Leo had mentioned child abuse in the church.

Leo watched Raphael leave and said, “Mr. Tanaka was a great help, Your Majesty.”  
“That’s a relief,” Oroku said. “He’s not known for his intelligence and he’s brought a lot of shame on us all at times, so I’m pleased to see he didn’t disappoint this time. You’ve decided to join and we’re honored. It’s always a pleasure welcoming a new member. Mrs Suzuki mentioned you were here to see me, but she sent you to Raphael when I was busy. I’m so sorry. I shall answer any other questions you may have.”  
“Thank you. Is it true that I have to give all my money to the church?”  
“No. You can give as much as or as how little you wish, but the more you give the more esteemed you are. Raphael’s family gave everything they owned, so they’re high in the ranking system and are well-respected. Maya’s my sister and when Raphael marries her he’ll be considered part of the royal family and called a prince.”  
“I see. Why is Raphael afraid of you?”  
“Is he? I don’t know why if he is. We’re like brothers and extremely close,” Oroku said and grinned. “The whole church is. We’re one big, happy family.”  
“I heard rumors of child abuse.”  
“Categorically untrue. If there were, I’d know about them. Would you like to see the grounds? And you can tell me more about yourself.”  
“I’d like that. Where would I be staying?”  
“There’s a vacant house next door to Raphael’s house. He lives with his parents. The previous owners left. I can’t understand why. We’re all blissfully content here. It’s paradise.”  
“Some might consider it a prison. So I’ve heard anyway.”  
“Only the apostates, who don’t understand us and our ways. They fabricate all kinds of stories about us, but it hasn’t stopped our church from growing and it never will. And you know what? Most members join and never leave. They have a choice, but they choose to stay, so what does that say about us? That it’s a haven, like we advocate, right? Come along, Mr. Sato.”

Leo followed Oroku out of the office and outside and thought, it’s a prison, a living nightmare for everyone and they’re too brainwashed to realize it. And if they do, they’re too petrified to leave, fearing they’ll be shunned from everyone they love. I suspect Oroku raped Raphael and he’s too ashamed and frightened to tell anyone. I’ll be a friend to Raphael and will help give him the strength to fight for what he really wants and to leave this hellhole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Next up, Leo meets Raphael's family.
> 
> Was Raphael abused, like Leo thinks he was?


	3. A master manipulator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo attends his first church service and meets Raphael's family.

Oroku Tim finished showing Leo around the compound a while later. Then they headed to the evening service, Leo wondering when the king and queen would show up.

XXXX

Tim and Leo entered the church, the older man leaving Leo to take a seat by the door and then joining his wife in the front row.

Leo glanced around and saw that the king and queen were already there, dressed in their purple kimonos and Japanese sandals and sitting on their massive golden thrones on the stage, their expressions warm and open, as the congregation waited for the service to begin. Leo didn’t think their smiles were genuine, because they didn’t meet their eyes and he thought they were more ones of self-importance.

“Now we’re all gathered here,” Oroku Saki said. “We can begin. Today’s sermon is about the outside world, which we all know is evil. That’s why we have guns to help ourselves in case of trouble, because my friends, there will be trouble. There will come a day when you will have to defend ourselves and all you hold true. You have to be prepared for it, the day of reckoning, the stand-off. And do you know why that happens? Those apostates don’t understand us and our ways and because they don’t, they tell people we are a cult, that I’m indoctrinating you. Why would I do that, my loyal subjects? What would I have to achieve by doing something so base? Those apostates are afraid of us, because we have something they don’t: a unity, a loving and happy family, instead of dissension, distrust and suspicions. There is no judgement here and no inequality. You’re all equal and equally loved by me and your queen. No, my friends, you have to ignore the apostates. They are the evil ones, who are trying to manipulate you into venturing into their unholy world, where there is sin and temptation. None of that exists in our pure existence. I only want the best for you, my family, and that is why I urgently stress for you not to embrace the outside world. I do not do that to frighten you or to indoctrinate you. I say it out of love and experience, because I have seen immorality and I have known what it is like living in apostate and sinful world, where there is hatred and intolerance. Here it’s only love and peace. Paradise. Do not let the apostates dictate and brainwash you into believing the world out there is a better one! Now you know that our church is the only truth and the only way of achieving exaltation and salvation and that you will not reach them if you leave, so why then would you believe the apostates, who don’t care about you? All they want to do is shut us down and they judge us. Judge us, who only do good for others. What good do the apostates do? They preach love, but only show hate and intolerance….”

Leo had to admit that Oroku Saki certainly had a gift for oratory and spun things in such a way that he was seen as a benefactor and a loving father, who genuinely cared for his flock. No wonder people were sucked in. If Leo didn’t know better, he’d probably also have swallowed the crap, hook line and sinker. A family, really? Bull dust. That was just a lie to make them think they were cherished. They were merely pawns, puppets and people to bleed dry, as the king’s dynasty grew. He didn’t care about them one iota. All he wanted were people to dominate, power and money and if these people left, he’d have nothing, but false promises. Leo was certain that the followers knew at the back of their minds that everything was a massive lie, but they didn’t want to accept that, because then they’d have to admit that their whole lives were one big lie and who really wants to acknowledge that? And they were terrified to leave, because of the shunning and fearful that the world was an awful place full of sin. The king also repeated himself, a fantastic way of drumming his beliefs into his loyal followers. Hear it often enough and you believe it.

“And,” Oroku Saki continued. “You all know the end of the world is coming, when my dearly loved father will be there to greet us and he’ll judge if we’re worthy of joining him on the spaceships to fly to Orokua, where peace and happiness prevail.That day is coming soon, my family. You must be prepared and you will not be allowed to go if you don’t acknowledge that our church is the true church and the only truth. You must follow me, listen to my guidance and you must not be led astray by apostates. You must honor and dedicate your lives to the church, promote the growth of it and populate it with many children. That’s the only way you’ll be guaranteed entry to the spaceships and salvation.”

Leo chuckled inwardly when he heard spacesships and thought, how can they believe such rubbish? Good grief. This Oroku really is a master manipulator.

“Children are the future,” Oroku Saki said. “My father appeared to me the other day and told me he was worried about Raphael’s salvation.”

All eyes turned on Raphael, who cringed in his seat, his cheeks flaming in mortification at being called out.

“I am as well,” Oroku Saki said, studying Raphael intently. “Do you know why, my family? Raphael doesn’t always do as he’s told. He challenges his parents and my authority and truthfully, I don’t think he’ll be joining us on the spaceships. He’s going to hell, where apostates go! I do not want that for him, but it’s clear he doesn’t care and only thinks about himself. His poor parents, who gave him everything they could and who showered him with love. Yet he maltreats them and disrespects them! What kind of son is that? Ungrateful brute!”  
“NO!” Raphael shouted in alarm. “It ain’t true. I ain’t gonna go ta hell, Yer Majesty. I don’t wanna. I wanna be with my family forever. I wanna experience salvation, go on the spaceships, see yer dad and be happy. I don’t wanna be an apostate and scorned.”  
“Then you know what to do, Raphael. Stop being such a difficult child and listen to those who know what’s best for you. Do you understand? I don’t want to cast you out, but I’ll have no choice if you keep being a nuisance. Then you’ll be all alone and shunned by all who love you. That’ll be your fault and you’ll disgrace your poor parents and break their hearts. Do you want that and to die an apostate?”  
“No,” Raphael wept, tears brimming in his green eyes. “I’m sorry. I’ll listen ta ya all and I’ll never challenge ya again, includin’ ‘bout my marriage. I’ll be an awesome husband ta Maya and have tons of kids. I’m sorry. Please don’t throw me out.”  
“This is your last chance, Raphael. I have a meeting soon, so let’s bow, pray and end the service early. Raphael, lead us in prayer.”  
“Oh, Great Bein’, thank Ya for givin’ us Yer cherished son,” Raphael said, his head bowed. “Ta guide us, so that we don’t become sinners and apostates. He’s the most remarkable man and we all love him so much. Help us stay on the right path and not ta fall into temptation. Help us be all we need ta be, so that we can see Ya, go on the spaceships and have the salvation we’ve dreamed of all our lives. Let us show the apostates, who hate us love and ta teach them what’s the real truth, our church, and Yer teachings. Thank Ya for all the blessings Ya bestow on us. We love Ya so much. Bless Ya, Yer beloved son and his family always and may they and their legacy of love live on forever. Amen.”

“Amen,” the flock said.

“You’re dismissed, “Oroku Saki said. “Good job, Raphael. See, you can listen when you want to.”

The king and queen left, followed by their children and spouses.

The flock stood and bowed until the royals had left. Then they dispersed.

Leo was leaving when a voice called out to him.

“Brian, wait,” Raphael, who was with his parents, said. “I’d like ya ta meet my parents. Mom and Dad, this is Sato Brian. Brian, these are my parents, Tanaka Ryan and Shana.”  
“Pleased to meet you,” Leo said extending a hand.

Raphael’s parents, who were also emerald skinned and green eyed, shook it and said in unison, “So are we.”

“How do you like the church so far, Mr. Sato?” Shana asked.  
“Love it,” Leo replied. “I think I’m going to be happy here, Mrs Tanaka, but I thought his Majesty founded the church. Please call me Brian.”

“No,” Raphael said. “His dad did actually, but both are revered and it’s his dad, who’ll be there ta welcome us all on Judgement Day. I hope I can join my parents. I don’t wanna be an apostate.”

“I hope so too,” Shana said. “I’d be sad without you, Raphael. Brian, do you have any skills? All the members work on the compound.”  
“Excellent at math and budgeting,” Leo replied. “And speech writing.”

“Ya could help me then,” Raphael said. “Do ya got a place ta stay?”  
“I’d be happy to help. Next door to you," Leo said.  
“Oh. Cool. We’re gonna be neighbors,” Raphael said and smiled. “Mom, Dad, do ya think Brian can join us for dinner? I don’t think he’s got any groceries yet. The couple I was gonna counsel said they can sort things out themselves."

“All right,” Ryan said. “Are you a vegetarian, Brian?”  
“No, but I can get used to it. It’s not a problem. I just want to serve the church,” Leo said. “And do good with my life. I love what it preaches and I’m sure I’ll be happy here.”  
“Perhaps you’ll be a good influence on my son then and will prevent him from being led astray from our doctrine.”  
“I’ll certainly try.”

Raphael’s parents led them to their house and walked ahead of the youngsters.

“I’m sorry for what happened in the church, Raphael,” Leo whispered. “His Majesty was severe with you.”  
“Yep, but I deserved it after all the trouble I’ve caused him and my family.”  
“No, you don’t, Raphael. You’re your own person and you don’t have to do what everyone wants all the time and they’re wrong. The world isn’t evil. Some people are, but the world is an exciting place. It’s magical and there’s so much to do and see.”  
“If it’s so awesome, why are ya here then?” Raphael asked suspiciously.  
“Because I think I’m meant to be here and I want to serve the church. That’s why. I believe I can do the most good here."  
“That don't make sense really, Brian.”  
“Neither do the spaceships, but people believe it,” Leo countered. "And I'm sincere. I really want to serve this church."  
“They do exist! His Majesty saw them.”  
“He said he saw them. That doesn’t make it true. Do you believe in aliens as well?”  
“Of course not! They don’t exist.”  
“So why do you believe in spaceships?”  
“Because his Majesty saw them and he wouldn’t lie, Brian. He ain’t got no reason ta. He’s a truthful and lovin’ man and he adores us all. We’re family. His. I told ya before that if ya wanna join, ya gotta believe things and that’s everythin’. If ya don’t and wanna make a mockery of it all, then ya should leave, but I hope ya don’t.”  
“You’re absolutely right. I’m sorry. Forgive me. I’ve always been a cynic and found it hard trusting and believing things. I’ll try harder and I won’t question things.”  
“I understand, because of yer background. Well, ya can trust me,” Raphael said and beamed. “And ya can trust His Majesty and the congregation. We’re all good people and won’t hurt ya. So, yer gonna stay?”  
“Yes.”  
“Great, because I like ya, Brian, and think we could be awesome together.”  
“Huh? What about what you said in church?”  
“I’ll publicly do what they want, but when I’m alone, I’m gonna do what I want and what I want is ya,” Raphael said huskily, his green eyes boring into Leo’s. “I sense ya want me too. We’ll be careful and discreet, but…What do ya say, Brian?”

Leo’s heart flipped, butterflies in his chest, and he thought, how can I say no to that gorgeous guy? I should, but I can't.

“Yes,” Leo said. “But I want you to do something for me, Raphael.”  
“Anythin’.”  
“I want you to tell me what happened to you when you were a kid and why you’re so afraid of Oroku Tim. I won’t judge you, but I need you to be open with me, like I’ll be with you if we do this.”  
Raphael paled and said in a small voice, “I’ll tell ya later, Brian, but I warn ya it reads like somethin’ outta a horror movie.”  
“It’ll be all right. And, Raphael, I want you to know that my offer still stands.”  
“I know, but I’ll never leave, Brian. I can’t and if ya want me, ya won’t neither, because then I can’t be with ya. Do ya understand? This is my life.”  
“I won’t leave unless you want to,” Leo promised, mentally kicking himself for lying. He had to leave, because he couldn’t stay here with Raphael. He was a married man and an undercover cop and Raphael was a forbidden fruit he could never have.  
Raphael nodded and said, “That makes me so happy. I’m glad we met. It was fate.”  
“I think so too.”  
“Call me Raph. Raphael’s when my parents are mad at me.”  
“Raph.”  
“Better,” Raphael said and tentatively touched Leo’s hand. “Brian and Raph. I like that and I wanna know more ‘bout ya. Ya intrigue me.”  
“I’m an open book.”  
“Cool. Talk ta me when my parents have gone ta bed.”

They walked along in silence.

I like Raphael, Leo thought. Very much. I’m drawn to him. How am I going to leave him after a month? I have to get him to come with me. I can’t bear the thought of him living in this hell hole forever. I have to convince him to leave, but how?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Next up, Raphael talks to Leo about his life in the church.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Next up, Leo meets Raphael.
> 
> Just an idea I had after watching Twisted Faith week on the crime channel about cults.


End file.
